los hermanos wolf
by juanchoman2
Summary: los hermanos wolf forman un ejercito de personas encargado de proteger la ciudad de koeztopia donde habitan humanos y animales con forma humanoide por igual en ese entonces llega un ser extraño que amenaza la existencia de su mundo y ellos tendran que encargarse


Lugar: Residencia y base wolf

Hora: 3:00 pm

REN: Diablos, por que el contra es tan difícil

STAN: Hey viejo dame espacio *se sienta en el sofá* que haces

REN: Trato de pasarme contra*pierde una vida*diablos

STAN: Déjaselo a tu hermano mayor*pasa el nivel sin problemas*pan comido

REN: Como carajos lo haces?

STAN: Un mago nunca revela sus secretos*sonriendo*

*Suena el teléfono de emergencias*

REN: El teléfono de emergencias¡*va y contesta*si, habla wolf, que pasa

ALCALDE: Hay una amenaza tipo...A

REN: (Oh, no) tranquilo,mi hermano y yo lo resolveremos*cuelga el teléfono*

STAN: Oye hermano que pasa...algo mal?

REN: Amenaza tipo A, hermano tal vez es hora de luchar en serio y con todo lo que tengamos ve y busca nuestras espadas, petos, botas y armas*se va de repente*

STAN: Porque esta tan alterado?, no es normal en el, que esta pasándole?

Horas más tarde...

STAN: (Debería animarlo)te apetece una carrera a ver quien llega primero?

REN: ...

STAN: (Me está preocupando)

REN: Trajiste todo?

STAN: Si, traje todo tu espada corta y mi espadón y también traje todo el armamento pesado

REN: bien, es hora de irnos, VAMOS ¡

STAN: SI ¡

Los hermanos llegan al centro de la ciudad corriendo por los tejados y de repente ven el acontecimiento

REN: Creo que estamos llegando, nos faltan unos 20 metros, oye hermano

STAN: Si?

REN: Creo que es hora de mostrarnos no podemos esconder mas nuestras identidades esta emergencia lo amerita tendremos que volvernos gurreros de tiempo completo ya que esta amenaza posiblemente sea muy peligrosa, hasta por primera vez arriesguemos nuestra vida

STAN: En...en serio crees eso?, no crees...no crees que es un poco excesivo?

REN: No, no lo creo, te explicare porque, recuerdas que lo que papa nos dijo?

STAN: No, no lo recuerdo por que

REN: Cito, chicos cuando haya una amenaza...

*flashback*

ROY: Chicos cuando haya una emergencia tipo A, posiblemente no esté con ustedes para combatir contra esa amenaza tendrán que encargarse ustedes mismos, entrenen duro, peleen duro y háganse fuertes para que algún día puedan superar cualquier reto sin mi ayuda, confió en ustedes

*Fin del flashback*

STAN: Si, creo que lo recuerdo así que te refieres a que estamos solos por nuestra cuenta, por eso dices que debemos hacer nuestro oficio la 24 horas del día?

REN: Si, pero no creo que sea difícil para nosotros*se pone una bufanda y unos gobles *estás listo?

STAN:*Se pone un pañuelo y unos lentes oscuros*stanford wolf reportándose a su servicio

REN: Deja de hacer eso viejo, no estamos en el ejercito, jajaja

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad*

LORAINE: Y dime trina, no crees que los hermanos del equipo especial se parecen un poco a stan y a ren?

TRINA: Solo quieres sonrojarme...

ADRIANA: Si, loraine deja de molestarla

LORAINE: Que aburridas son...pse

*Empieza a temblar*

TRINA: Que está pasando?

LORAINE: Esta temblando muy fuete para ser un temblor normal

ADRIANA: Rapido,metanse bajo las mesas de la cafetería¡

TRINA: ¡El piso se está abriendo,¡¿qué está pasando!?

LORIANE: Tranquila todo saldrá bien solo hay que estar juntas en todo momento

*Ren y stan ven a las chicas y a demás personas*

REN:¡Stan para hay civiles en problemas!

STAN: *Para de correr*bien y que hacemos?

REN: Tu ayuda los refugiados en el restaurante, yo ayudare con los civiles en la cafetería *se dirige a la cafetería y levanta la mesa donde estaban las chicas porque son las únicas que están ahí **coincidencia** **no? :v** no? :¿están bien?

TRINA:*Se le queda mirando con la mano extendida*

REN: Hee pasa algo?

TRINA: *medio sonrojada*nada, no pasa nada

REN: entonces vamos no hay tiempo que perder

STAN: ¡ren, deja de pendejear y ayúdame¡

REN: ah claro, vamos a una zona segura * **después de un rato*** bien aquí estarán seguras

TRINA: (diablos, si se parece a ren un poco, espero que no me haya notado el sonrojo)

REN: me pusiste a los de la cafetería por que estaban esas chicas del instituto, verdad stan?

STAN: ajajajajaja trololoolololo

REN: ¡CALLATE!

STAN: jejeje, mejor vamos

*de repente para el temblor*

REN: paro el temblor

STAN: mira, allá hay algo en el cielo, solo puedo ver una silueta *saca unos binoculares * parece una persona alta, apariencia joven de cabello largo morado y….con alas?

REN: ¡eso es imposible stan¡….stan? *se percata de que stan no está y mira hacia todos lados*¿adonde fue?

STAN: yo no sé tú, pero yo*equipándose su espadón y una colt 1911* disparo y después pregunto

REN: es al revés hermano….

STAN: para mí no hermanito*sale corriendo a la escena*

REN: jaja ok te sigo *equipándose dos espadas una corta, una larga y una desert Eagle*vamos

*mientras tanto en el lugar de los hechos*

?: hum, interesante han avanzado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, al parecer los humanos aun son especie dominante….je será fácil destruirlo *se percata de los hermanos* parece que vienen hacia mi

STAN: *salta para darle un tajo con impulso mientras dispara*

REN: *viene del lado contrario girando como un remolino con espada en cada mano*

?: *Para todos los ataques* hum,no parecen humanos, su apariencia física y sus habilidades son muchas más fuertes que las de los humanos que he enfrentado *apartándolos de un golpe*

STAN: ¡qué diablos eres tú!

?: déjame presentarme yo he tenido muchos nombres, ejemplo: lin xao, takeshi, kotura, loyd, etc pero actualmente soy negative, pero pueden decirme nega n_n

REN: así que nega, dime que eres y que haces aquí

NEGA: soy unos de los dragones del armaggedon, y he vuelto a la tierra para buscar a los descendientes de los otros dragones: speed,armor y spike( **no confundir con spike de mlp** )

STAN: y para qué?

NEGA: traer el armaggedon a este mundo

REN/STAN: ¡QUE!

NEGA: sep,no busco poder infinito, ni riquezas, ni nada de esas cosas, solo busco destruir este mundo porque necesita renacer desde sus inicios, desde las eras cretácicas, este mundo se está pudriendo y hay que destruirlo para reconstruirlo

REN: eso es enfermizo

NEGA: si lo piensas de una forma un tanto maquiavélica no lo es tanto, la contaminación, los políticos, la sociedad, todo en este mundo tiene la regla básica de nacer, crecer,destruir,alimentarse,reproducirse y morir, todo se repite *risa callada* jejejejejejeje

REN: no lo permitiremos, juramos proteger este mundo

STAN: porque somos…

REN: ¡LOS HERMANOS WOLF!

Continuara…..

Buen este es el primer cap de esta historia que seguiré haciendo(posiblemente :v)el próximo cap ya que soy colombiano usare algunos colombianismos pero tratare de tener un español neutro, así que hasta la próxima

Que es eso en el cielo, un pájaro, un avión, NO es JUANCHOMAN okno


End file.
